Living the Dream
by AlyssaLutz
Summary: Small town girl Bella Swan has a dream to make it big. It comes easier to her than it does to most. After being casted into the soon to be movie 'The Lovely Bones' she finds herself in the world of interviews and autogrpahs. Definetly a ExB fic. R&R! OOC
1. Flashback

**Hey guys! Im back with a brand spankin new story! My fourth! This idea is based off of an epyphany of me last night. I was in my basement watching Much Music Video Awards, and I had this thought. It was as if I had made it famous and I was sitting in the chair on the Ellen Degenerres show and she asked about something she had heard. It was that I had wanted to be on her show for the longest time and it was all because of the Jonas Brothers. Anyways. So this is leading up to that moment and then there will be a couple chapters after it. **

**I hope you guys like this!**

**Reviews and constructive critisism greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the Jonas Brothers (or the Cullen Brothers in our case), their music, and Ellen Degeneress. They are owned by Stephenie, Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Ellen. Not me. Get it? Got it? Good!**

* * *

Alice, Rose and I grasped each others hands and walked away from the venue. The venue which held the three most amazing boys I had ever seen. The Cullen Brothers. We stopped in front of a fence near the back of the Molson Amphitheater in Toronto, Canada to wait for our new friends. Before the concert even started we had met other girls there, we had agreed to exchange emails at the end of the concert and meet by the black and green fence.

Now normally I was a quiet person which explains why I had not talked to the other girls like Rose and Alice did. I sat there listening to my iPod as they chatted about the boys' Much Music interview just yesterday. So when the girls came up to my friends and began exchanging emails I leaned against the fence. I pulled my head out of the hustle and bustle of the fans around me and zoned out. It wasn't long before I heard voices behind me.

After moving a piece of fabrics out of the way that was covering a hole in the fence I gasped in shock. There, not ten feet away from me, stood Edward and Emmett Cullen.

"Oh My Gosh," I breathed. The look on my face must have been ridiculous. My mouth was in the shape of an 'O' and my eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

Just then Edward turned around and grinned at me. His reddish brown hair was wet and he had a large smile on his face. "Hi." He smiled and waved at me.

"H…Hi." I managed to return. I could not believe this. Edward Cullen._ The_ Edward Cullen! Just talked, waved and smiled at me.

I mentally cursed as Rose and Alice pulled my arms and began leading me out to where my car was parked.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah Bells, you look a little flushed." Rose added in.

"I…I'm fine," I shook my head. I couldn't tell them what just happened they would sure kill me. I decided that this moment was better left untold.

"Miss Swan!"

The voice pulled me from my thoughts. I lifted my head up from my grade eleven chemistry text book and saw that Mr. Banner was standing over my desk. I was caught day dreaming again. But that moment where Edward said 'Hi' to me would never leave my mind. It has been a little over two months since that moment. School started last week on Tuesday. Grade eleven for me this year. The date today was September 9th.

"Sorry sir," I whispered. The blush in my cheeks rose.

"Would you like to tell me what it is you were dreaming about that was so important as to interrupt my lesson?"

"No sir."

"Then I suggest that you pay attention Isabella. This is no way to start out the new school year."

I nodded my head and focused in on the lesson. When the bell rang at 2:30 signaling the end of the school day, I left quickly from the classroom.

"What was all that about?" Alice joined my side. Alice is what you would call an over grown pixie. She has short black hair which frames her face perfectly, and blue eyes. I had known her ever since I moved to Forks in grade nine. She was my best friend by the second day I lived here.

Forks is a small town in Washington. Forks homes about 2000 people. There I attend the only high school. Well actually, it's the only school. The school goes from Kindergarten to Grade 12 and scarily has only 750 kids.

"Nothing," I sighed and turned to open my locker. I smiled when I opened my locker and looked to my door of Edward Cullen posters. What I would do to meet this guy.

I knew everything about him. His birthday, his favorite ice cream, his favorite show, his favorite song to perform, everything, I even know his parents wedding anniversary. Feel free to call me crazy, but I knew it all. As I threw my books into my locker I glanced at Alice's locker next to me. The door was covered in Jasper Cullen pictures. She was just as big as a fan as I was. Rose came up beside us and opened her locker. It was not surprising filled with Emmett Cullen posters.

Rose is in grade twelve, a year ahead of Alice and I. She has long beautiful blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Picture a model you would find on the cover of sports illustrated and you see Rose. Almost every guy in the high school section had asked her out. Even a few grade sevens and eights took a chance. But they always get shot down. You see, Rose doesn't date. She is determined to marry Emmett Cullen just as much as I am to Edward.

After collecting our books we walked outside to our separate cars.

"Bye guys!" I smiled and gave them hugs and climbed into my car.

When I arrived home that afternoon I grabbed my Ancient Civilization homework and sat in front of the TV. I turned on the Ellen Degenerras show. And who was on it!? The Cullen Brothers. I pushed my text book over and sat Indian style on the couch, leaning forward resting my face in my hands.

In the short twenty minutes that they were on they had danced, preformed two songs, talked about whom they were dating and other such stuff. Ellen mentioned Edward's new girlfriend, country singer Tanya Denali. From that moment on I made it my number one goal to sit on the couch today and talk to Ellen about my own success into the A- List status.

Now I'm not saying that I have A- List status now, I probably don't even have F- List status. I couldn't wait for the day where I heard my name being called through an arena venue, or on a talk show to millions of people.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**There we have it. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll prbly update tomorrow. I will also update Fun In The Sun also. I think its long overdue for one :P. **

**Just so you guys know. That whole memory thing at the begnning actually happened to me. Except it was me, and my two cousins Bre and Allie. and Edward would be Joe and Emmett would be Kevin.**

**Review guys! See you tomorrow!**

**-Alyssa :)**


	2. Casted

**Here we go guys! Sorry for being four hours past my date :p. So here we are. Chapter 2. I liked writing this chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming! And to ****Sendmeonmyway: I love Lovebug also. I'm learning how to play it on the piano at the moment!!**

**Hehe and yes I have talked to Joe. He said Hi to me and I said Hi to him. Thats it. But it made my life. Also. If any of you have seen Born to Be: Jonas Brothers. That pink and yellow sign that you keep seeing. I think you see it three times. Is my friend Allie. Which is awesome! I'm not in it though. Well I am but you cant see me like you can see her. I'm in the big crowd of people at the concert :p.**

**Just so we know how old Emmett, Edward, and Jasper are as well as Bella, Alice and Rose. Emmett18 Rose18 Edward17 Bella 17 Jasper 16 Alice 16 (for this story we will say that Alice is extremly smart, and she skipped a grade. that is why she is in eleven not ten.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the Jonas Brothers (or the Cullen Brothers in our case), their music, and Ellen Degeneress. They are owned by Stephenie, Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Ellen. Not me. Get it? Got it? Good!**

**Disclaimer 2: I also do not own The Lovely Bones. **

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table, staring down at the envelope sitting before me. After retrieving the mail I had put everything aside, that's when I saw this, an envelope with my name on it. No mail ever came for me, it was always for Charlie.

Now, if it were a small envelope, the size a bill would come in, I would be cool with that, but it wasn't. It was a large brown envelope delivered by a UPS guy. Who knew they even had a UPS in Forks?

I may as well you tell you what the two past months have been like. Have you ever heard of how the Cullen Brothers got discovered three years ago? Well Jasper Cullen that is, the youngest. He was discovered singing in a barber shop at the age of ten. Then he did a song with Edward and Emmett and now they are super famous.

A month ago I was in Seattle with Alice and Rose on one of their excruciatingly long shopping trips. Just to my luck a group of guys was following us through the mall. We had vaguely noticed their presence. But when one of them slapped my butt, I turned around and blew up in their faces.

My speech went something along the lines of not treating girls with respect and how they were going to grow up to be the kind of men who sat in front of the computer all day and watched porn. They seemed taken aback by that and walked away.

"Way to go Bella!" Alice high fived me as we broke out laughing.

"I don't think I have ever seen you put someone in their place like that before," Rose squeezed my shoulders, "Our Bella is growing up."

Two hours later we were walking out towards Alice's Porsche. A car drove by us and playing on the radio was 'Never Too Late' by Hedley

I instantly burst out into song. Alice and Rose's mouths dropped as we walked to the car.

_Hoping I can run today and get away faster  
Than ever from here  
Another night and who can say if leaving is better  
Than living in fear_

Here's to all the broken hearts tonight  
Here's to all the "fall-a-parts" tonight  
Here's to every girl and boy who lost their joy  
They let it get away

You know it's never too late  
Get up and start all over again  
You know it's never too late  
There's got to be a better way  
Don't settle for the cold and rain  
It's not too late to start again  
Find a way to smile and never let it get away

"Whoa Bella!" Alice and Rose exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"You can sing!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah so…" I replied.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Alice added in.

"You've been holding out on us!"

"Sorry guys," I looked down at my feet.

"Why are you apologizing? You are awesome," Rose smiled and gave me a sideways hug as we reached the Porsche.

"Excuse me?" I heard a lady ask from behind us.

"Yes?" I turned around gave her a small smile. She was a fairly short woman probably 5'2", with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Amelia MacDonald. I'm a producer in Hollywood."

"No way! I've seen your movies!" Alice exclaimed.

"Thank you. I'm actually interested in having you," she pointed at me, "signed to a movie that I am almost ready to film," she smiled kindly at me and handed me her business card, "Would you be interested?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Excellent," she smiled, "Firstly, what is your name"

"Oh sorry! My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella."

"Well Bella, what I need you to do is send in a picture of yourself, a CD of your singing, and we will go from there."

"Okay," I smiled back at her.

"If you have any problems or questions don't hesitate to call me," she said smiling and tapping the business card in my hand.

"Thank you for this opportunity Ms. MacDonald."

"Nonsense Bella, with a voice like that, and the way you treated those boys earlier in the mall then turned around started fooling around with your friends, I see you as a born ready actress," she reached out to shake my hand.

"Thanks again," I shook her hand.

"Good bye ladies. Bella please send the stuff to me as soon as you can."

"No problem! Bye!"

In silence the three of us climbed into the car as Amelia walked over to where I'm guessing her car was parked.

We sat in the car before the yelling started.

"OH MY GOSH!!" we all screamed and made a big hug in the car.

"Bella you're going to be in a movie!!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh My Gosh! Did that actually just happen?" Rose exclaimed.

"I- I think so," I stuttered. I can't believe it. My dream is coming true. I was almost there.

And that brings us to this moment in time right now, back to the kitchen table in my house.

I remember when I first told Charlie about what had happened at the mall. He said that if this was what I wanted then to go for it. Not to ignore it and hope it goes away. I never knew my dad had such a great insight on this situation.

I had sent in my stuff the next day and this was the response. Whatever was in this envelope.

I ripped the top and pulled out the first sheet of paper. It was a note from Amelia and a phone number for me to call to discuss what was going to happen now. I still didn't know if I had gotten a part in her movie though.

That is, until I slid the thick packet of paper out and found the script. I had done it. I had made it. I knew I still had a screen test and everything, but it was now very real that I could quiet possibly be leaving Forks very soon to follow my dream.

I read the title of the movie 'The Lovely Bones'. I recalled that as a book I had upstairs. It was an excellent book. All about a girl who was raped and murdered and is now watching from heaven as they try to solve her case.

I opened up the first page of the manuscript to find that I, Bella Swan, was playing Susie Salmon. The girl that was raped and murdered on Dec 6, 1973. AKA the main character!

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 2. I know I said she would be in Poseur but The Lovely Bones is so much better. If you havent read The Lovely Bones before, got do it. It is an amazing book and is being made into a movie right now.**

**Remember. I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews!**

**-Alyssa :)**


	3. Leaving

**Hey guys! Sorry I didnt update Saturday or Sunday. I had homework as just being downright lazy. I dont know when I will update next. Most likely Wednesday. I have a project due friday for health care and a magazine due next wednesday for ancient civilization. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I love reading them! Also thanks for the alerts and favs!!**

**Also. A boy from my school last year was very nearly killed in an accident last week. He was racing another driver (he has an extremly nice car, well it was nice) and crashed into a poll. The passenger is okay but the boy (he is also my neighbor) is not doing very well he is basically on his deathbed. We had to have crisis counselors come in because alot of us know him from last year. If you or your boyfriends or brothers or anyone you know are involved in street racing please stop. It's not worth risking your life over espescially when we are so young and have our whole lives ahead of us. This boy is only eighteen and it was his second week into university. Please dont street race guys. You have no idea (some of you may know) how hard it is to know somebody who is in this state. **

**Onto a happier note. I learned how to play Lovebug on the piano. It's quiet easy actually. If any of you own a keyboard or piano check out my video to learn out to play it. My youtube name is spence9748.**

**Oh! And whatever music the JB have will be used as the CB's here. **

**PS. CB stands for Cullen Brothers for futre reference.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nick, Joe, Kevin, or their music (well I do own their CD's but thats not the same), I do not own Twilight, Bella, Alice, Rose, Edward (but I would like to), Jasper, Emmett, or any of the other twilight characters and anything having to do with twilight. This is just a creation from my immagination. **

**ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

It was my last day of school here at Forks high. My dad had called Amelia two weeks ago and discussed the current situation. Last Tuesday I went down to LA for a screen test and yesterday I had been confirmed with the part.

"Attention students!" Mr. Kelsi's voice came over the PA system, "Today is the last day for Grade eleven student Isabella Swan, she was recently casted into the up and coming movie 'The Lovely Bones' based on the book by Alice Sebold."

Shit. I didn't want everyone to find out like this. I didn't even know how I was going to tell them. I guess it was better than leaving one day and being on something like TRL the next day. Something I know most of these teenagers watch.

Everyone whipped their heads at me and the blush rose on my cheeks. I can't believe this is happening.

"Good luck Bella. You will be missed. Have a wonderful rest of the day students," the principal finished.

Just to my luck the bell rang. Saved by the bell. With only Chemistry left, I picked up my books and quickly left the classroom. I could feel the stares from the guys and glares from the girls. I kept my head down and let out the breath I had been holding when I made it to my seat next to Alice.

"Hey Bells," she smiled at me.

"Hey Alice," I gave her a small smile.

"The announcement freaked you out didn't it?"

"Just a bit," I sighed.

"Relax Bella. I'm sure everything is going to be awesome," she gave me a hug.

We didn't say anything the rest of chem. I was too busy trying not to ball my eyes out. This was my last day here at Forks high. It was hard to leave the place that you loved most.

The bell rang and pulled me from my thoughts.

"Come on Bella!" Alice exclaimed and pulled me from the class once I had gathered my books.

"Slow down Alice!" I laughed.

"I only have so much time with you left before I don't see you for a while. So wipe that frown off your face and put on a smile!" she hooked her arm through mine and we walked to our lockers.

"Everything is coming home," I said to Alice as soon as my locker was opened. Thankfully I was a generally tidy person and only had my books, jacket, and backpack in my locker, along with my Edward Cullen pictures of course.

"You ready to walk through those doors one last time?" Rose turned to me and leaned against her locker.

I glanced to the doors and sighed.

"It's not going to be the very last time. I'm sure I'll get to come back here after the movie is finished filming," I looked at Rose and Alice. As much as I wished that were true, the only time I would return to this place was either to surprise Alice and Rose or sit in the halls and remember all the good times here.

Alice and Rose both threw me a sympathetic look.

"Stop being so down," Rose put her arm around me and continued to talk, "We will always be here for you."

"And don't you forget it!" Alice added.

I wrapped my arms around my two best friends. It wasn't long before the tears began to fall from my eyes. Before long I could feel Alice and Rose's tears on my skin. We broke apart after a few minutes and laughed as we wiped our eyes.

"That was ridiculous," I laughed.

"You're telling me," Rose grinned.

"Let's get out of here guys!" Alice clapped her hands.

We threw our backpacks onto our backs and headed off down the hallway. I walked through the door and out to Rose's car. She had picked us all up from school today. We wanted to make this day unforgettable, and by taking Rose's convertible we sure made it that way.

Alice and I climbed into the back and sat on the top of the seat while Rose climbed into the front.

"BYE SCHOOL!" I called back and waved at the school.

Alice and Rose laughed at me. Some kids waved as we drove past them and out the road. We waved back but didn't say anything. We were too busy singing 'Year 3000' by the Cullen Brothers. Rose and Alice were awesome singers too, if anything, I would think they were the ones in my place right now. Guys were whistling as we passed them. We smiled at them as we sang but tonight was all about the girls.

We blasted the Cullen Brothers all the way to Alice's house. After parking the car in Alice's garage we went into the house and were welcomed by Heather, Alice's mom.

"Hi girls!" she smiled at us. I always thought of Heather as my second mom. And to me, she was. She was always there for Alice, Rose and I. She knew about everything that was happened. I told her everything. Things I didn't even tell Alice or Rose. She knew how afraid I was to leave Forks and try and make it to the big leagues. I was nervous to say the least, but she helped me calm down.

"Hi Bella," she came over to me and wrapped her arms around me, "Are you excited to go now?"

"Kinda I guess. But I'm really going to miss you all," I looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll be fine!" Heather smiled and pulled me in for another hug kissing my forehead.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Anytime honey, I'll make you girls a snack."

"Thanks mom, we'll be in the living room," Alice smiled at her mom and dragged Rose and I to the living room.

"So Bella," Rose started, "Alice and I have planned eight hours of non stop manicures, pedicures, and movies!"

"You guys," I sighed.

"Do you want to remember your last night here in Forks?" Alice asked raising an eye brow at me.

"Of course," I smiled. I really needed to stop being so down.

So from that point on I was myself. We watched a bunch of movies, including 'Transformers', 'The Notebook', 'Penelope', 'The Covenant', 'Hairspray' and of course the whole tenth season of friends.

I glanced over to the clock and realized that it was nearing midnight.

"Whoa guys, I need to get home," my eyes bulged and I gasped.

"Relax Bella; you get to spend the night here!" Alice squealed.

"Really!!" A large smile broke out on my face.

"Really, Really," Alice and Rose grinned back.

"You guys are awesome!"

"We know," Alice laughed. Rose and I laughed with her too. Around twelve thirty we headed up to bed. I knew I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow.

- - -

I was woken up by Alice and Rose around eight. Currently we were standing in the airport in Seattle, tears pouring down our cheeks. I was leaving Charlie too. Renee was picking me up from the airport and would take me to meet with Amelia and the cast.

"I love you Bella," Charlie wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I wrapped my arms around his back and squeezed him back.

"I love you too Dad," I said, the tears falling slowly down my cheeks.

I let go of him and slowly walked over to Heather and Peter giving them hugs. They both wished me luck and I thanked them.

Now it was the hardest part. I turned around and looked at Alice and Rose. We stood there looking at eachother. In a matter of seconds I found myself running at Alice and Rose and wrapping my arms tightly around them.

"I love you Alice. I love you Rose," I whispered and held them tight. They both whispered their 'I love you' back and we slowly let go.

"Passengers on Flight 942 from Seattle to Phoenix now proceed through security."

"I guess I better be going now," I sighed.

"Yes we don't want you to miss your flight," Charlie smiled.

I walked backwards towards security. I turned and placed my bag on the scanner and whipped the tears from my cheeks.

"Bye."

Alice and Rose both had an arm wrapped around eachother and they blew kisses to me. I retrieved my bag and blew one last kiss to my dad and waved goodbye.

Stepping onto the plane I opened my bag and looked in curiosity at the package at the top. I lifted it out and read the card.

_Dear Bella, _

_We wanted to give you something to remember us by. We love you and we know that you will do awesome in the movie! Make sure you meet some cute boys and tell them about us suffering away in Forks where the selection of guys is just as crappy as the weather._

_Love, _

_Alice and Rose_

The tears slowly fell down my cheeks again. I opened the box and saw that there was an iPod Touch, a sticky note was attached to it.

_We filled it with your favorite songs and songs to remember us by. Turn it over_

I turned over the iPod and gave a small smile when I saw what was engraved.

_Isabella Marie, Mary Alice and Rosalie Lillian_

_Best Friends for Life 3_

I smiled bigger and put the ear buds in my ears. As I listened to the proof at how well my friends knew me I drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up three hours later with the news that we had arrived in Phoenix.

Here we go…

* * *

**There we go! I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Till next time!**

**PS. Reviews are greatly appreciated ;)**


	4. Movie, Best Friends, Interview

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 4. I'm not that fond of it. For you see, the real story does not start till the next chapter. This was just something to help her get a status so I can allow the next bit to happen. **

**For those who asked if Edward is in the movie...read and find out. **

**For those who asked about Alice's parents being Esme and Carlisle. I will change that to Heather and Peter.**

**For everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I love you all! Thanks!**

**I need your help before we get on with this chapter. At school I am doing a project in Ancient Civilization. We are to created a magazine and write an article about who we think built the pyramids based on the three most famous theories. I need help naming my magazine. I would love it to be along the lines of something to do with Jonas Brothers. If you guys could send me suggestoins that would be greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Joe, Nick, Kevin, their music, any actors I mention. I only own the plot. Get it? Got it? Good!**

* * *

Renee and I were on our way to the hotel we would be staying at during the eight weeks of filming. It's being filmed not to far from Phoenix, just close enough that my mom could still see Phil and not have to miss him.

My flight had landed about an hour ago. I couldn't wait to get off the plane and see my mom whom I hadn't seen in three months. I had spent the first two weeks of summer with her but then I came back to Forks due to the great amount of boredom.

Pulling up to the hotel I saw that there were not that many other cars in the parking lot. I assumed that that was because of 1) we were basically in the middle of no where and 2) the paparazzi had not found out about the filming location yet.

"Bella," Renee pulled me out of my trance.

"Yeah mom?" I turned to look at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this honey? I know your dad already asked you this, but I'm just making sure," she looked at me of the corner of her eye.

"Of course mom, I'm so grateful for this opportunity," I smiled at her.

"Alright honey," she reached over and patted my hand.

Fifteen minutes later I found myself being dragged off to a conference room by the director of the movie while Amelia was being drilled with questions by my mom.

"How are you today Bella?" Andrew smiled at me.

"Pretty good thanks."

"Excellent, I'll give you the heads up on what were going to be doing over the next week. Basically all were doing is reading over the script, you will have time to continue memorizing with your other characters. For you being Susie, you will play in the beginning, but it will be only your voice and glimpses of you during the rest of the movie, because as you know, you are dead."

I nodded my head and followed him into the conference room. There were faces that I recognized and some that I didn't. Andrew pointed to a seat next to two people I had recognized.

"Welcome to our first reading guys!" Andrew exclaimed.

"As you guys should all know, my name is Andrew McGuire, the director. We'll go around the table and introduce ourselves to get to know eachother better."

"Mark Wahlburg and I play the father, Jack Salmon."

"Bella Swan and I play Susie Salmon."

"Amanda or AJ Michalka and I play the best friend, Clarissa."

"Reece Ritchie and I play Susie's mutual love interest, Ray Singh."

"Jack Nicholson and I play the murderer, George Harvey."

"Carolyn Dando and I play Susie's classmate, Ruth."

"Rose McIver and I play Susie's sister, Lindsey Salmon.

The names continued around the table to less important actors, ones that only had a few lines like the little brother, principal, and the grandma.

Two hours later we had made it through the script. I could tell that this was going to be a fun movie to work on.

Andrew said we were free to go for the day. AJ, Carolyn, and Rose all came up to me and told each other about our selves. Carolyn and Rose were pretty new to acting, and well, everyone knows AJ, Aly & AJ. I must admit that I did feel a pang of jealously towards AJ. She has dated Edward Cullen you know.

Later that night I found myself hanging out in my room. Renee was sleeping and everyone else went to bed.

- - -

Yesterday was our last day of filming. Everything had been wrapped up for a week and we had been doing minor adjustments to certain scenes.

Currently I was now on my way back to Renee and Phil's house. I would be staying there for the next few months while we did promotional things for the movie. After the premier on June 20th I would be able to return to Forks if that is if I wish to do.

"Bella," Renee's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked.

"I'm proud of you for doing this, I just want to make sure you know that," she grinned over at me from the passenger's seat. It was my turn to drive.

"I know mom."

"And for not complaining that you have to be away from your friends for another six months I have a surprise for you." A surprise??

"What's that?" I was eager to know what it is.

"You'll have to wait till we get home."

"Aw Mom!" I groaned. This wasn't fair!

"Relax Bells; we'll be there in two minutes."

I rounded the corner to my moms house and pulled in the driveway. After the car was turned off the front door opened and out ran…

"BELLA!!" Alice and Rose screamed at me.

"AHHHH YOU GUYS!!" I was out of the car and hugging them in a second. I'm guessing that it was because of the winter break that they were here. It was December 10th. No school till the 5th.

We formed a big group hug and started jumping around.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" I yelled.

"I know!" they both yelled with smiles back.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed one more time.

I let go of my two best friends and ran over to my mom.

"Thank you mom!" I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes thank you Renee!" Alice and Rose wrapped their arms around her too.

We let go of Renee and she walked into the house. Alice and Rose told me about everything I had missed the past few months and how funny it was to see kids coming to school talking about the movie and how I was in it.

"Lauren actually tried to make it like you were her friend," Rose laughed.

"But she stopped after we talked to her," Alice laughed and I joined in.

"I can't believe you guys are here! I missed you so much. MSN and E-mails and Texting and Phone calls are nothing compared to actually seeing you," I smiled at my two best friends.

"Same with you Bells," Alice wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"So do you think you'll come back to Forks after the premier?" Rose asked quietly.

"I think I will, unless I find three really hot guys down here then you will be coming down here."

"Sounds fine to me!" Rose exclaimed.

We walked into the house went up to my room and but our pajamas on. Coming back down stairs, we stopped in the kitchen to load up on the necessary junk food items.

Settling in the living room along with blankets, pillows, movies, and food we started to gossip about rumors and I told them how some of the people from the movie turned out to be not so nice after all.

"Girls please don't get to bed too late," Renee came wandering into the room.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, tomorrow you, Alice, Rose, and I are flying to Los Angles," Renee smiled.

"NO WAY!" we all yelled at once.

"Yes, on December 12th you have an interview on the Ellen DeGeneres show."

NO FREAKING WAY!!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review guys! Cant wait to here from you. I must go now. Seeing as it is 1:08 here and i have to get up at 6:30 for school!**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. What the hell is that?

**Hey everyone! If your wondering why I didnt post yesturday its cuz I wrote and extra long chapter. Almost 3000 words to be exact! I was so into this chapter. I love this chapter. It is by far my fav chapter. Oh. And have you ever heard of Brad Kavanaugh? Well he is this really hot guy from England. Check out his music. It is awesome!**

**Okay guys. I just wanna let ya'll know that the CB do have purity rings in here. But dont worry, when we get enough into the story the go bye bye! :p **

**I was on youtube earlier and came across a video of Kevin Jonas singing when he was little. It made me cry.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favs. I read each and every review!**

**I just want to inform ya'll on sumtin. From the time they all meet and on (in this chappie) is part of a story I am writing with my cousin Breanna. We have a Jonas Brothers story over 360 pages long on word document. It isnt in the form of a story but just like Joe: and Alyssa, like that. So what I do is copy and past that into the word doc and write my story from that. So if you ever see the names Alyssa, Joe, Nick, Breanna, Kevin, or Allie in here and it should be like Bella, or Edward talking. Tell me and i'll fix it.**

**Enjoy the reading!!**

* * *

Standing backstage at the Ellen show I started to hyper ventilate. In three minutes I would be on the Ellen show. Me and a surprise guest.

"Okay Bella, go wait by the opening here but out of view around the corner. When you hear Ellen welcome you to the studio then you walk on stage," a person backstage told me.

"Alright," I smiled at her. Alice, Rose, and Renee were all in the audience. It was getting nerve racking thinking that my mother and best friends would be watching me on stage. I had to but that thought aside as I heard Ellen begin to talk from her place on stage.

"On today's show we have an up and coming actress. Some of you know her as Susie Salmon from the hot new movie of the season 'The Lovely Bones'," Ellen's voice rang throughout the studio, "Please welcome BELLA SWAN!"

The audience stood up and cheered as I made my way out to the floor, 'That's What You Get' by Paramore was playing as I smiled and waved to the audience. Alice and Rose winked at me and I winked back.

"Hi Bella," Ellen smiled at me, hugged and kissed my cheek. I did the same.

"Hi Ellen," I smiled back at her.

We sat down on the couch and waited a couple seconds for the audience noise to die down a bit.

"It's nice to see you Bella."

"You as well," I smiled at her. My heart was beating a thousand times a minute but I actually liked being up there on stage.

"So how come you didn't dance your way out?" she laughed a bit.

"I'm not the best dancer ever, the floor has become my best friend over the years, I see it about two or three times daily."

The audience laughed at that, Ellen also laughed before speaking, "So tell me what 'The Lovely Bones' is about."

"Well it's about a girl names Susie Salmon who is raped and murdered and she is watching them solve her case from heaven. It's a very good movie; I've read the book too."

"Do you think the book is better than the movie?" she asked.

"Umm, I don't know how to answer that, I'm sort of biased on that seeing as how I was in the movie, I do think that this movie comes pretty close to the book though, unlike where other movies have been completely different then their book counterparts," I explained biting my lip a bit.

"I see where you're coming from. I heard in a magazine that you were discovered for the part in a mall in Seattle, is that true?"

"Actually my two best friends and I were shopping and these guys came on to us and I told them off, turned around and went to leave with my friends. In the parking lot I started singing and then Amelia, the producer of the movie came up to me and asked me to be in it."

"Talk about rising fame. You went from a normal girl one minute to an actress the next. I knew boys were good for a reason," Ellen laughed and I joined in, "Speaking of boys, is there anyone in your life right now?"

"No, not at the moment," I replied. Actually I had never had a boyfriend in Forks.

"That's good. I think you should be focused on your career now anyways."

"Agreed."

"So I did a little bit of digging on your back ground and your mom told us that you have wanted to be on my show even before you became an actress."

"Haha yeah," I giggled as the blush rose in my cheeks.

"Care to explain?"

"Well, the first time I ever really wanted to be on this show, just like in the audience or something, was when I first saw the Cullen Brothers on here about two years ago," I smiled. The teenagers in the audience went crazy when I said the Cullen Brothers, "And then back in September I was at home watching your show and I had my homework on my lap and they were on again. And I knew from that moment on I would be on your show like up here beside you no matter what."

The audience clapped at what I had to say, except for Rose and Alice who cheered.

"I feel so special. I inspired you!" Ellen laughed, "So have you met the Cullen Brothers before?"

"Actually, kind of, I went to a concert of theirs in Toronto back in July and after the concert I was standing by a fence and there was a hole in the fence and this like sheet covering it, so I moved it and Edward and Emmett were standing like ten feet from me. I was like 'Oh my Gosh!' and that caused Edward to turn around, smile, wave, and say hi to me. Then my friends pulled me from the fence and we walked back to our hotel."

I heard Alice and Rose gasp.

"No Way!" they yelled.

I bit my lip and tried not to laugh.

"I take it those are the friends?" Ellen laughed.

"Yeah."

"Well now they know," she laughed again, "Since you know my show still well, you know the many games we play yes?"

"Of course."

"So we decided since it's your first time on the show, were going to embarrass you," Ellen got up from her seat and I followed.

"Oh Gosh," I groaned.

"We are going to play a new game; it's called 'What the hell is that?'" Ellen and I laughed. Somebody rolled out a rectangular table with all openings closed off and four boxes on top in front of a one foot high wooden wall.

"How we play this game is that your going to stick your hand into the boxes and tell us what is in there the audience can see whats in there but you cant, oh and you have a minute to get through it all," she explained to me.

"Oh no, nothings going to pop out at me is it?" I said nervously. The audience laughed.

"We'll find out soon enough wont me," Ellen shrugged and I groaned, the audience laughed some more.

"Fine."

I was right behind the table, nervously; I stuck my hand in there.

"Do you know what it is?" Ellen asked.

"Umm," I felt around it was round and had a hole in the middle, "CD."

"Correct."

I stuck my hand in the next one, "Cell phone."

"Correct."

"A Book."

"Correct. Ten seconds left," Ellen smiled at me.

I stuck my hand in the last one and felt around. It was warm, and soft, and I felt a spark of electricity when I touched it. I wrapped my hand around what it was, when it entwined its fingers with mine.

"AHHH!" I screamed and pulled my hand out, "What the heck is that!?"

"And that's the game!" Ellen exclaimed, "Come over here Bella."

I walked to the front of the table and stood next to Bella.

"Do you wanna know who that was that grabbed your hand?"

"Please," I said my becoming hopeful. I wanted to know who that hand belonged to, the one whose hand had made me feel on top of the world, like I could do anything.

Suddenly the wooden wall pushed out and out came…

"Oh my Gosh!" I yelled, my face turning beat red. I put my hands cover my face as I walked in a circle. No freaking way.

"It's the CULLEN BROTHERS!" Ellen yelled.

The crowd went crazy as Emmett and Jasper came out from backstage. Edward came out from the table and walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"Hello Bella," oh gosh, his voice is so sexy.

"Hi Edward," I smiled up at him. He gave me a hug, AFTER he kissed my cheek. I felt like I could melt in his arms. I received hugs and kisses from Emmett and Jasper too.

I could hear Alice and Rose going crazy in the audience. This was psycho. My wildest dream had come true. I was on stage with the Cullen Brothers.

"When we come back we'll be talking to the Cullen Brothers, about there new CD, and their upcoming tour."

During the break I got to make small talk with Edward while they switched the chair for a couch so they could all fit. He asked me how I was doing, if I was enjoying Los Angeles, things like that.

As I watched them on stage my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. I held my breath when Ellen asked them about their current relationships.

"Now Edward, there are rumors circulating that you and Tanya Denali have broke it off," Ellen leaned forward.

"Those are true," he nodded and glanced towards me standing in the doorway where the audience came into the set from. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks. I made my way back to back stage right before the end of the show.

The show ended right when I got a call from Amelia, she had become my agent as well as a producer.

"Hi Bella!" she greeted me happily.

"Hi Amelia," I said back.

"How did the interview go?" she giggled a bit.

"Really good, you knew about the game didn't you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Of course," she now laughed.

"Of course," I repeated.

"Well Bella, I just wanted to see how everything went, I'll call your mom later on today, the demo CD you made as been accepted by Hollywood Records,"

"Oh my Gosh! No way!" I exclaimed. This was crazy. I was going to have my own CD!

"I'll let you get to know the Cullen Brothers, see you later Bella," she said.

"Bye Amelia! Thank you so much!" I was ecstatic right now.

"No problem. Bye!" and with that we hung up.

I walked around backstage until Alice and Rose came running up to me.

"Bella!" they called. I walked over to them and they both gave me hugs.

"Oh my gosh. Bella that was amazing. I can't believe that you were on TV with the Cullen Brothers!" Rose exclaimed.

"And that trick they played on you was HILARIOUS!" Alice piped in.

"Shut up," I looked away and blushed.

"Why hello there ladies," a voice said. We turned around and saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper standing there.

"Hello there boys," Rose smiled and walked towards them. She sure was confident.

"Hi there," Emmett walked up to Rose, hugged her, and kissed her cheek. The two of them walked off together. Something about going to play pool.

I looked over at Jasper and Alice. They seemed to be lost in each other's eyes. I felt weird watching them at such a private moment. I looked away and saw Edward smiling at me.

"Hello Bella," he smiled.

"Hi Edward," I smiled back. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. I definitely blushed at that.

"How did you like your surprise?" he smiled his crooked grin at me.

"I loved it," I said back at him.

"Good," he chuckled a bit.

We spent the next twenty minutes talking.

"Edward!" a voice called him.

"Yeah dad?" Edward replied.

"We need to go now," his dad called to him.

"Stay right here," he put up one finger and I nodded my head. He left the room quickly, I'm assuming to find his dad. He came back not thirty seconds later.

"Would you like to come back to our hotel to hang out? Your friends are coming too," he smiled down at me.

"I'd like that," I smiled up at him. I couldn't believe it._ The_ Edward Cullen just invited me back to his hotel to hang out.

"My dad is talking to your mom right now, let's go find the others," he stuck out his arm and I slipped mine through. He led me down the hall to the doors to go outside. There stood Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," was the reply from Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper, and I.

We made our way outside. Edward and I had unhooked arms and walked beside each other out to the limo. I could see the rumors spreading already.

"Bella! Edward! Look this way! Are you two dating?" the paparazzi yelled. Edward and I looked up at each other and I bit my lip from smiling. Edward was doing so too.

We all piled into the limo. Even after we started to pull away the paparazzi' cameras still flashed.

Back at their hotel we all went into the room. We had to use a back entrance to avoid the crowds of girls at the front entrance.

"Were glad you girls could come hang out with us," Edward smiled. He looked down at me but I think that the comment was meant for us all.

"So am I," Alice, Rose and I all said at the same time. We all laughed at that.

"Let's go sit in the living room," Jasper suggested.

We all sat down and began talking.

"So where are you guys from?" Emmett asked us girls.

"Were all from Forks, Washington," Rose said.

"No way!" Edward exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"We were born there," Jasper smiled at us.

"Really?" I asked and looked up at Edward.

"Yeah, we moved from there when we were three and our dad got transferred, he's a doctor, well he was, he manages our band now," Edward explained.

"That's so cool," Alice grinned.

"I say we order some dinner," Emmett suggested.

"Are you ever not thinking about food?" Edward laughed.

"Yes, well, no not really," he scratched his head as he thought.

We ordered pizza from the kitchen downstairs. After we ate, in Emmett's case it was devoured, our supper we decided on watching a movie.

"How about hairspray?" Alice suggested.

"Okay…I…guess so," Jasper looked very apprehensive about saying that in front of his older brothers.

"Okay Jasper, just because you like Alice doesn't mean we have to watch the dumbest movie on the planet," Edward punched his younger brother's arm. Jasper and Alice both blushed at that comment. Wait, who would have thought Alice, would ever blush?

"Hey!" I exclaimed and pointed at Edward, "I happen to like that movie."

"Sorry…" Edward said under his breath. I could have sworn I heard him say not at the end.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," Edward looked away.

"Sure, sure," I threw him a look.

"How about 'The Notebook'?" Emmett suggested. Wow, who knew Emmett was so romantic.

"Aww you romantic…," Rose smiled up at him.

**EPOV**

The girls had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. Bella's head was in my lap. Gosh she was beautiful when she slept. I felt a connection with her from the first time she grabbed my hand today when we were on Ellen.

"Hey guys look at Rose; she's so pretty when she sleeps," Emmett said in awe. Though Rose is very pretty, Bella is beautiful.

"Bella said my name twice in her sleep," I grinned proudly.

"Well Alice said that she loved me twice in her sleep," Jasper added in.

"If only we didn't have these rings!" Emmett sighed.

"EMMETT!" Jasper yelled.

"Relax, Jazz I was kidding, look you woke Alice up."

"Aww is the movie over?" Alice said in a very sleepy voice.

"Yeah you fell asleep," he rubbed her back.

"Oh."

"Don't worry sweetie, go back to sleep," Jasper said quietly to Alice.

"Okay," she curled up even closer to him and fell asleep immediately.

"Now who's the romantic?" Emmett laughed quietly.

"Shut up Emmett."

* * *

**There we are. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. And if you did? REVIEW! That would make my night! Well, off to work on Chapter 6!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	6. Lovebug

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 6! I hope ya'll like it. I loved the reviews I got. Please keep sending them in! Enjoy :)

* * *

**

EmPOV

I woke up and was sleeping right behind my beautiful Rose, holding her hand in front of her. My. She was mine. There was such a connection between Rose and I that it almost frightened me a bit.

"Wake up Rose," I whispered in her ear.

"Oh crap! Did we fall asleep?" she genuinely looked worried.

"Yeah but shhh look," I pointed over to Edward and Bella who were sleeping on the couch opposite to ours.

"Aww, they're so cute together," Rose sighed.

"Not as cute as us, but wait for it…" I whispered in her ear then glanced back to Edward and Bella.

"Wait for what?" she asked.

"Watch. They talk in their sleep," I laughed quietly as to not wake them, which was not surprisingly hard for me.

"Louder," Bella mumbled.

"Okay," Edward sighed.

"That sounds amazing Edward."

"Thanks now you try."

"Wow, you're pretty good at guitar."

"Thanks."

"Bella…"

"Edward…"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Rose and I started laughing so I threw a pillow at them to make sure they got up.

**BPOV**

I felt a pillow hit me and I woke up. I was sad none the less. I was having a dream about Edward. But when I realized that it was Edwards arms that were around my waist it brought a smile to my face as I opened my eyes.

"Good morning honey," Edward smiled at me. My face was so close to his, five centimeters tops.

"Good morning…WAIT! Did you just say _Good Morning_?"

"Relax, we'll get you back soon enough," Edward's soothing voice comforted me.

"Okay sounds good," I smiled and shrugged it off.

"Aww you guys are so cute," I turned my head to see Rose and Emmett on the couch across from ours.

"Nice conversation guys!" Emmett's laughter boomed throughout the room.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Apparently you both talk in your sleep…" Rose trailed off. Oh crap! I knew I talked in my sleep, but Edward did too. This was not going to be good! No, no, no.

"What did we say?" I asked extremely nervously.

"Oh, just random stuff about playing guitar," Emmett shrugged like it was nothing. For some reason I didn't believe him.

"Liar," there we go, I knew it, "They said…"

"Shhh," Emmett put a hand over Rose's mouth.

"What did we say!" Edward and I yelled at the same time.

"Umm…that you…uh…love each other."

Well this was going to get awkward. Edward and I looked at each other. We had such a connection it made my heart almost jump out of my chest. He was so perfect.

Twenty minutes later we were standing in one of the bedrooms in the hotel room, watching Jasper and Alice sleep. I wonder how they got there…

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" Emmett yelled.

Jasper jumped and in that, pushed Alice off the bed causing her to land on the floor.

"Oh crap! Sorry sweetie!" Jasper rushed to get her off the floor and back onto the bed.

"Ow, you guys all suck," Alice glared at us, including Jasper.

"I'm sorry," Jasper apologized.

"Well good morning to you too," Alice continued to glare.

"Well now that everyone is up, how about breakfast?" Emmett suggested. I rolled my eyes, again with the food.

"Yeah you're always up if food is involved. Some of us would like to sleep in on the rare days where nothing is planned," Jasper now joined Alice in glaring at Emmett.

"Okay, we need to hurry up and get going, we," Rose pointed at Alice, herself, and I, "have to get home. Because if you boys want to live to play another concert ever again, we better get back before ten."

"Okay everyone hurry up!" Emmett exclaimed and they left the room.

"Wait, I've got to send an email quickly, you go ahead, I'll catch up," Jasper said.

"I'll stay with you," Alice added in.

"Aww how cute, they are already like a little old couple!" Edward joked.

"EDWARD! Shut it!" Alice yelled at him.

"Don't you say that to my man!" I yelled. Whoa, was that really me? I guess this whole famous thing had changed me.

"Yeah don't say…wait I'm your what?" Edward turned and smiled down at me.

"Uh, my…man?" I said but it came out more like a question.

"You can call me whatever you want," Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to me. I found myself lost in the kiss, my hands wound in his hair and his held my hips. We pulled back when we heard Alice and Jasper coughing in the back ground.

"Does this mean we're together?" I asked breathlessly.

"Obviously," Edward smiled and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Sorry that incredible kiss took me off guard," I smiled at him. His eyes twinkled with lust or…love?

"Aren't you two going now?" Jasper said impatiently. I giggled and we left the room.

**APOV**

"You know you don't have to stay," Jasper said before turning to his laptop to send the email.

"I know, but I wanted to…" I said quietly. Did he not want me here?

"I glad then," he smiled and got up from his laptop.

He came over to me and picked me and spun me in a circle.

"Jasper you're making me dizzy!" I giggled.

"Maybe this will help," he looked at me with a mischievous smile on his face.

He pressed his lips to mine. I felt the rush of a thousand heartbeats come through my body. He put me down and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I've been waiting a long time for you Jasper Cullen," I whispered.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," he pressed his lips.

We left the room soon after and joined everyone else for breakfast.

"Hey guys mind if Rose and I eat on the balcony?" Emmett asked us.

"Go ahead," Edward waved them off.

"Have fun Rose…" Bella giggled.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," I added in.

"Shut up Al," Rose glared at us but you could see a hint of joy in her eyes.

I still couldn't believe everything that was happening. It was all going so fast. Jasper was the one, even though I had only known him a dad and we are sixteen I felt so comfortable around him, like I was meant to be with him. He was my soul mate.

**RPOV**

Emmett and I went out to the balcony to eat our breakfast. We sat on the lounge chairs out there and looked over the rest of Los Angeles.

"I'm glad we finally got out of there," Emmett smiled at me.

"Yeah me too," I replied. Gosh that man is sexy. On stage he is like all crazy but when you actually get to know him he is down to earth.

"Can…can I ask you something?" he turned to face me.

"Anything," I smiled at him.

"Will…you be my girlfriend?" he said nervously.

"Yes!" I flung myself at him and we made out lying back on the lounge chair. His tongue didn't enter my mouth but that was okay, we would take our time.

Ten minutes later we came back into the kitchen area holding hands and smiling.

"Edward you owe me another kiss! I told you they were going to kiss!" Bella smiled up at Edward.

"Same with you Jasper!" Alice pointed at him.

"Gladly," they smiled and kissed my best friends.

"Crap we gotta get back to our hotel, Renee expected us back like last night!" Bella exclaimed nervously.

"Don't worry we'll explain everything," Edward tried to calm her down.

"And how exactly do you explain to my over protective mother who doesn't want me to date till I'm thirty five that we technically slept together last night," Bella crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"Same here, especially because you and I are only sixteen, and even though Rose and I aren't Renee's children she is very protective," Alice said looking up at Jasper.

"Um…well…we may have to leave out a few details," Jasper scratched his head.

**BPOV**

We were now on the boy's tour bus back to our hotel; we were staying at one on the opposite side of the city, figures. Currently we were all sitting in the back of the bus where there was a U shaped couch and a big screen TV.

"You guys, what are we going to tell Renee?" Rose said nervously. She was nervous? If anyone should be nervous it should be me. She is my mother after all, this was going to be a long morning…

"Why didn't Renee try our cell phones?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea," I sighed. Edward wrapped his arm around me protectively and kissed my temple.

"Hello everyone," Esme came into the lounge and sat down beside me.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen," us girls said to us.

"Call me Esme dears," she smiled. She was such a nice woman. She didn't even freak out when she heard where we were last night. But secretly I knew the boys would get a talking to sooner rather then later.

"Esme," I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I called your mother and told her that you were all okay and on your way back to your hotel now."

"Thank you," at least someone had the courage to call her.

"Mom what did you say?" Jasper asked quietly. He didn't seem very outspoken. The only time I ever heard him talk was when he was asking a question or he was with Alice.

"I told her you fell asleep while watching a movie, although I didn't tell her where in the room you were sleeping," Esme said while giving the boys a knowing look.

We all thanked Esme when suddenly we were interrupted by Alice.

"Were here!" she exclaimed. She stood up and bounced to the front of the bus. Jasper followed quietly and touched her arm. She calmed down instantly.

"Are you ready?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Kind of," I said quietly.

"I'll protect you," he smiled and kissed my lips. What had I ever done to deserve such a guy? He was perfect. Beyond perfect.

We got out of the bus quickly and made our way to the nineteenth floor where our room was.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I heard the second I entered the room, "No call, no text, no nothing."

"Mom! It's kind of hard to call when you are asleep!" Whoa that was me. Where did the inner biotch come from?

"I can," Emmett said quietly.

"Stay out of this Cullen," Rose glared at him.

"Sorry," he said even quieter.

"Rose, Alice, you both should have known better, just because your parents aren't her doesn't mean you have to follow Bella's every move."

"I'm in the same situation as Bella, I can't call while I'm sleeping unlike Emmett," Alice winked at Emmett who smiled back proudly.

"And how do I know that nothing happened!" Renee yelled.

"Mrs. Dwyer, see these rings we have on our left hands, they are purity rings, we can't have sex until marriage," Edward explained to her gently.

"Fine, but you guys need to be responsible, Bella is in magazines too now, we can't be giving her a back reputation so early into her career," Renee calmed down, "And calm me Renee."

"Renee, we were wondering if we could take the girls out for lunch," Jasper said calmly. His emotions seemed to radiate off because I felt myself calming down.

"As much as I'm sure the girls would like to go, Bella has a meeting with Hollywood Records," Renee looked at me.

"Really?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, and if we don't leave now we'll end up being late," Renee grabbed her purse.

"Okay," I smiled. I then looked up at Edward.

"How about we get together after the meeting?" he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt myself getting lost in his eyes.

"Sounds good," I smiled.

"Why doesn't Edward come with us?" Renee suggested, "Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper can hang out here if they want."

"Sounds like a plan, thank you Renee," Rose smiled at my mom.

"Let's get going then, we'll see you all later," Esme smiled.

Edward, Renee, Esme and I all went downstairs and pilled into the black Lincoln Town Car that was at our service for the next week.

"Are you ready?" Esme asked me.

"Yes," I smiled at her and my mom.

Esme and Renee really hit it off. I took that as a good sign because Renee was not always the friendliest person. We pulled up to Hollywood Records and Edward helped me out of the car.

We went into the building and I saw Amelia immediately.

"Hello Bella," she smiled at me.

"Hi Amelia," I smiled back and gave her a hug.

I got to meet the person that would be recording the CD, he was really energetic. The owner of Hollywood Records was there also. He asked me to go into the sound booth and sing the first song that popped into my mind.

"Um, okay," I said and walked into the booth. I put on the ear phones and grabbed an acoustic guitar. I brought my mouth up to the microphone and sang the words to the first song that popped in my head. I looked at Edward, who was standing out in the room, as I sang and played,

_Called him for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missin' part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again

When I about to sing the chorus Edward quietly came into the studio and threw an electric guitar around his neck, while I had the acoustic guitar with me. **(AN. Bold is Edward, italic is Bella. Chorus is both from now on)**

**  
**_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
__**I can't get you out of my mind**__  
I think about your eyes all the time  
__**You're beautiful but you don't even try  
You don't even, don't even try **__  
Modesty is just so hard to find_Both:_ Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again_

(CHORUS)

I quickly switched my acoustic guitar for an electric while Edward sang a part.

_**Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?**_

_**Now I'm…**_

Edward and I smiled at each other as we played the instrumental part together. I could see my mom and Esme out there looking back and forth between Edward and I trying to find out if there was another reason to me singing this song, not just because I liked it.

_(CHORUS)_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again  
Ohhhh  
Lovebug again_

Edward and I smiled and I gave him a hugs after we put our guitars away.

Needless to say, Hollywood Records liked it. They kept going on about how they wanted Edward and I to write a song as a duet and perform it. Edward and I simply smiled at eachother. I think we could manage a song.

We went back to the hotel and found everyone else watching a movie. We shut it off and told them about the meeting with Hollywood Records.

"That's awesome guys!" Emmett exclaimed, "Maybe I could do a little sumtin, sumtin with my girlfriend."

"You're girlfriend!" Esme yelled from the next room. Esme and Renee came into the room and stood there staring at us.

"This could get complicated," I heard Renee sigh.

"Yeah, well Edward and Bella are dating too!" Emmett pointed at Edward and myself.

"Gee thanks, I wonder who get's the best big brother award," Edward said sarcastically.

"You two too?" Renee asked. Huh? Wasn't she there this afternoon when we sang the song, I pretty sure that was going to give everything away there.

"Yes but…Jasper and Alice are dating!" Edward pointed at them sitting on the loveseat next to eachother.

"You like girls already…" Esme said quietly. You could see a tear in her eyes, "My babies are growing up so fast…"

"Heck yes I like girls!" Jasper pumped a fist in the air. Who knew he was so outspoken?

"Well now," Renee said.

"Awkward…" Edward added in.

The boys and Esme left around ten. They had an interview early morning and then would come back to the apartment with us.

"Can you believe we're with the CULLEN BROTHERS!?" Rose exclaimed. We were all lying on one of the king size beds in our room.

"I know! Edward is so awesome," I sighed. I almost spaced out just thinking about it.

"They are the three hottest guys on the planet!" Alice started bouncing on the bed.

"I know," Rose and I smiled and looked at eachother.

"Girls, keep it down, it's getting late," Renee peaked her head in. Once she heard he story she went back to her room.

"Omigosh, Edward is the hottest," I sighed and fell back onto the pillows.

"NO! IT'S EMMETT!"

"NO IT"S JASPER!" Alice and Rose yelled at the same time.

"Fine it's all three," I shook my hand at them.

"That's better," Alice hit me with a pillow. We all burst out laughing.

"Guys, keep it down, it's late," Rose reminded us.

"Sorry," Alice and I said but still continued to giggle.

It wasn't long before I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**There we go guys. Now press that lovely lavender button and send me a review. I would really love to hear from you! It would make my night! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!**


	7. Shower Time

**Hey everyone! Sorry I havent unpated all week. Homework got the better of me. And I had three projects due yesturday and one do on Wednesday! Sorry about the wait but here you go!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

We woke up about half an hour ago to the sound of my mom yelling into our room. Currently we were in the kitchen having our breakfast. I walked over to the tray room service had brought in and found my cheerios. Mmm.

"What?" I turned around and saw Alice laughing.

"That's Jasper's favorite cereal," she smiled.

"Well corn pops are Edward's," I noted her breakfast.

"Wow you girls are crazy," Rose laughed as Alice and I traded cereals.

"Yeah we're crazy in love," Alice smirked.

"I think it's a little too soon for that," I said.

"Have you seen the way Edward looks at you? It's pretty much destined for you two to be together," Rose smiled kindly at me. I blushed and stared down at my cereal.

"Is it safe to come in there or will I be bombarded with Cullen talk?" Renee asked with a nervous voice from the entrance to the kitchen. Alice, Rose and I all looked at each other.

"Bombarded."

"Well I think I'll take my chances, I want some coffee," Renee ignored us and came in to get her coffee.

"I bet that's what Emmett is doing right now," Rose sighed. We all laughed as Renee rolled her eyes and left once again.

After we were finished breakfast we went into the living room and saw Renee reading the newspaper on the couch.

"Hey Renee," Alice and Rose greeted her.

"Hello girls, what are you guys planning on doing today?"

"We dunno yet," I shrugged.

"Well, you have another meeting with Hollywood Records at four but that's it. And Edward can't come this time. We don't want rumors starting," she looked up from the newspaper and back down.

"I understand," I nodded my head, "Hey did you guys know that Edward didn't even want to be a singer?"

"Yeah, we he saw Jasper getting attention from the ladies he decided to give it a shot," Alice added in.

"Do you guys notice how much Emmett says fantastic?" Rose leaned foreword in interest.

"Yeah," Alice and I laughed.

"Edward's favorite colour is blue," I smiled.

"Emmett's is green but he likes red too," Rose added in.

"Jasper likes blue too," Alice said also. Wow. We must be annoying Renee. Oh look she's leaving…

"Girls, is it okay if we make reservations to get steak for supper tonight?" Renee asked from the kitchen.

"Yes!" we all called back before launching back into full Cullen mode.

"It's Jasper's favorite," Alice laughed.

"Edward doesn't have a favorite; he likes anything, especially if chocolate in involved," I giggled.

"Emmett's is sushi."

"Sushi is gross," Alice fake barfed on the couch.

"Then it's a good thing your with Jasper," Rose replied.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because he doesn't really like sushi either, we'll both eat it but we don't like it that much," Alice smiled proudly. It was actually scary once you think about it how much we knew about Emmett, Edward, and Jasper.

"Their favorite football team is the Seattle Seahawks," Rose said. I'll just sit here quietly until one of them shuts up.

"Yeah, and I don't know about Edward and Emmett but Jazz's favorite baseball team is the Yankee's," Alice added in again. Trust Alice to know everything about that boy. I definitely didn't know what Edward's favorite baseball team was.

"I think Emmett's team is the Seattle Mariners," Rose added.

"GIRLS! Please go call them or something! But just stop with the facts and quotes PLEASE!" Renee begged standing between the two couches. The living room had two 'L' shaped couches, a reclining chair and a 52 inch TV.

"Okay!" I instantly hyped up and ran into my bedroom, straight to the phone. Alice and Rose were only a few minutes behind.

"Guys, we should make whoever pick's up think it's only one of us and see what happens," I smiled evilly at them.

"Sounds good," Alice laughed.

"It's going to be Jasper, watch," Rose said.

"Bet you five bucks it's Edward," Alice countered.

"You're on shorty," Rose laughed.

"What if it's Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Then I get five bucks from both of you, now be quiet," I shushed them.

"Hello?" Edward's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Edward," I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose give Alice five bucks. Alice smiled triumphantly.

"Hey Hun, how's it going?" he asked. Ugh! He is just too cute for his own good.

"Pretty good, I have another meeting with Hollywood Records this afternoon."

"Do I get to come again?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Unfortunately no, my mom said we should be low key for a while, before the public knows about us all," I sighed.

"My mom and dad said the same thing."

"Okay, just a sec, no Jasper it's not Alice, go away. Sorry, Bella?"

"Yeah I'm here. So what time is your concert tonight?"

"Um…seven I think…did you girls want to come?"

"Sure."

"Great, Emmett and Jasper will be happy."

"Thank you," Alice, Rose, and I all said at the same time.

"Aw man, I'm on speaker phone aren't I?"

"Yeah you are," Rose laughed.

"Hey Edward!" Alice bounced on the bed.

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?" Alice asked.

"I had Bella on speaker phone too."

"Evil," I said under my breath.

"Sorry Bella," his laughter rang through the phone. His voice made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Hey ladies," Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

"Hi," Alice and Rose responded.

"We'll come get you guys before the concert," Emmett said.

"What time will you be here?"

"Five thirty," Jasper said.

"We'll be waiting."

"See you then," Edward said.

"Bye," I replied and then hung up.

At five thirty exactly the boys arrived. Renee and I had just gotten back from the Hollywood Records studio. They wanted to start recording next week and it would take just over two months to make it since I already had a bunch of songs written. I brought them with me today and they really seemed to like them. We are going to be staying in Los Angeles until I'm done with that. Renee had already talked to Phil about renting a house here and he was looking into it.

I smiled when I opened the door to the room and saw Edward standing there.

"Hi." I breathed.

"Hello Bella," he smiled back and pulled me into his arms.

He laid a nice gentle kiss on my lips and we went down the back way out to the waiting car. Once we had gotten to the venue we made our way backstage where Esme noted our presence.

"Hi girls," she smiled at us.

"Hi Esme," we smiled back. She gave us each hugs before leading us to the side stage.

"Where did the boys go?" I asked.

"Lockdown," she said. Lockdown was where they and they band went into a room and sang and played guitar for forty five minutes while the crowd was coming in. We could hear screaming girls already.

"This is crazy," I smiled over at Rose and Alice.

"I know!" They exclaimed.

--

After the show we all headed back to our hotel. I was extremely surprised that the fans had not found out where the boys had been coming too after their concerts.

"You guys were great," Alice smiled at Jasper.

"Thanks," he smiled back and pressed his lips to hers.

"First things first, you three need a shower," Rose said to the boys.

"So you're saying we smell bad?" Emmett raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, you all stink," Alice sighed.

"So who's first?"

"Edward is!" I pointed at him.

"Why?" he asked me with a smug look.

"No offence, but you smell _really_ bad," I scotched away from him a bit while giggling.

"Oh so you wouldn't want me to do this that?" his crooked smiled spread across his face. Before I could react he hugged me really tightly. Now normally, I wouldn't have minded this but right now I did. Eww.

"Edward Cullen, let go! Oh my Gosh you stink!" I pulled away from him. I grabbed his pinky and pulled him to the bathroom. The others laughed hysterically at the scene before them.

"Towels, soap, please use it, your mom brought extra clothes for you guys to change into, and she figured we would make you shower," I pointed everything out at him and left him to de stink.

I found Rose and Emmett in the living room deciding which movie to watch.

"Hey, where's the kitchen?" Emmett asked randomly.

"That way, why?" Rose looked at him funny.

"Because I need like three glasses of cold water to put in the fridge," he hopped up and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you going to do Emmett?" Rose asked.

"Well, you like almost freeze a few glasses of water then dump it on whoever is in the shower, it won't be cold enough for Edward but I can do it to Jasper."

"Emmett, would you really do that to your brother?" I asked. I shouldn't have though. Emmett being Emmett I already knew the answer was yes.

"Yes. We are always doing these kinds of things to eachother."

"Have you ever done it to him before?" I asked.

"Yeah. Jasper freaks out," he laughed.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Calling her parents. And just so you know, I don't approve," Rose said.

"Okay," Emmett shrugged.

A few minutes later Edward came into the living room where we were all sitting on the couch, he was nice and clean, and still warm from his shower. Emmett went into the kitchen and came out with the water.

"Emmett, are you doing what I think you are doing with that?" Edward smirked.

"Want some help?" Edward asked getting up from his spot beside me.

"Oh yeah, say when," Emmett smiled mischievously. Rose and I looked at eachother and simply rolled our eyes.

"You guys are so lucky Alice is on the phone right now. I'm actually surprised she hasn't come out to yell at you yet," I warned them.

Rose and I stood a few feet from the door while we watched the boys slowly open the door and take their positions beside the shower.

"One, Two, Three," Emmett whispered. They both threw the freezing cold glasses of water over the shower.

"AHHHH!" Jasper screamed.

"YOU GOT PONED!" Emmett and Edward yelled at the same time.

"Oh My God, E-Edwa-Edward, Emm-Emme-Emmett," Jasper teeth rattled as he spoke. I guess the water was really, _really_ cold.

The boys hut the door and came out to the hallway where everyone burst out laughing.

"THAT WAS SO MEAN!" Alice ran out of the bedroom and started smacking Emmett and Edward.

"How do you know we did anything?" they asked in shock. We explained to them how Alice get's these 'feelings' that something is going or has already happened.

Jasper came out of the bathroom five minutes later.

"Jasper you're freezing!" Alice exclaimed wrapping her arms around him.

"I know," he shivered and pulled her closer.

We all went into the living room and settled on the couch.

"Let's watch 'Transformers'!" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" The boys all replied happily. I love this movie. It is seriously amazing.

We settled on the couches with our guys. Alice and Jasper were wrapped tightly in two or three blankets. Emmett and Rose were lying down together on one couch with a blanket on them. Edward and I were much the same on the other.

Eventually we all fell asleep on the couches. I wasn't sure how the parents would react to it but that could wait till morning.

* * *

**There you have it. I loved writing this chapter. Please once again click on the lovely lavender button and send we your thoughts aka REVIEW :) Thanks!**


	8. Christmas

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner. My computer crashed last thursday night and took this chapter away. This isn't as good as the original one. This is also the last chapter. I have become uterly stuck and can not contune writing, sorry guys, I actually became stuck end of last chapter. But don't worry. There are plenty more stories to come. Check out Fun In The Sun if you havent yet. That will be updated tomorrow. And my health care teacher is always making me write stories, there will actually be a one shot up later this weekend that is another assignment from him. ONce again, Sorry about the late update. Enjoy the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: (for this and last chapter) I don't own anything at all except for the plot.**

It was three days before Christmas. Edward and I were sitting on the couch in my hotel while Alice and Rose were out with Emmett and Jasper.

"What are you thinking of?" Edward asked me. I was lying on the couch with my head in his lap.

"I was thinking of how I am going to miss you when you leave," he sighed. I sat up so that I was curled up against him.

"But I'm coming back here a week after, so we won't be apart that long…" I trailed off. I knew that it would truly feel like forever to me and him.

Unfortunately, later today Renee and I would be on a plane back to Arizona, and Alice and Rose would be on a plane to Forks. It was hard to see them go already.

Edward and I spent the next three hours sitting on the couch talking about random things. We were going to get together the minute I got back in Los Angeles after Christmas, okay, well Edward was kinda going to pick me up from the airport but whatever.

"Bella, go get your bag's, it's time to leave, Alice and Rose are already down in the limo," Renee said coming into the room.

"Alright mom," I sighed. Edward pulled me up from the couch and got my bags for me, he was such a gentlemen.

We didn't talk much as we went down the elevator. We had it arranged for the limo to pick us up in the underground parking; we didn't want to cause a scene with the boys here and all.

The driver took my bags and put them in the back. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to miss you too," I sighed kissing his chest.

"I'll see you in a week, and I'll call everyday," he said smiling.

"You better," I grinned.

"Let's go Bella," Renee said.

"Alright, bye Edward," I kissed him.

"Bye love."

With one last kiss I disappeared into the limo, not to see my wonderfully amazing boyfriend for seven days.

- - -

I woke up this morning both excited and sad. I would see Edward in just four days but that wasn't soon enough. Though I soon realized that for the next while we were going to have crazy schedules, and I just had to live with it.

Today was Christmas morning. Alice and Rose and surprised me by staying here for Christmas, their parents came down from Forks along with Charlie.

"Wake up Bella!" Alice came running into my room, "It's present time! Everyone else is already up!"

"Relax Alice before you make a hole in my floor from your jumping," I laughed and climbed out of bed.

"Isabella Swan, are you calling me fat?"

"No, now go," I pointed and we walked downstairs.

"Merry Christmas Bella," Charlie and Renee both said.

"Merry Christmas Mom, Merry Christmas Renee, and everyone else," I smiled at them.

I sat down beside Rose on the floor and the gifts started being passed around. Two hours in we were finally at the last three gifts.

"Here Bella, Alice, Rose, this is from all of us," my father handed me an envelope and us three immediately ripped it open.

_Go open the door_ It read.

Alice, Rose and I got up and opened the front door. Low and behold there stood Jasper, Emmett, and of course Edward.

"AH!" we all screamed and jumped at said boyfriends. They started laughing.

"What are you doing here?!" I explained wrapping my arms tight around Edward, never wanting to let go.

"Alice's mom called us and they asked our parents if we could be your big Christmas presents. And they asked us and we wanted to leave that minute, but we had to wait till yesterday night to leave," Edward explained.

"Well I'm glad you're here!" I laughed.

We all shared hugs with Esme and Carlisle also before settling down.

"Bella, I have a present from you, it's from Emmett, Jasper and I," Edward smiled and handed me a very small rectangular card, "When you open it read it out loud."

"Okay," I smiled. I opened the envelope and saw that it was a ticket I read the words in my head before I almost screamed.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled, "IS THIS FOR REAL?"

"What does it say?" Charlie asked me.

"Lovebug Tour, The Cullen Brothers, FEATURING BELLA SWAN!"

"Congratulations honey!" Renee jumped up giving me a big hug; everyone took their turns giving me hugs.

"I- I don't know what to say…how did this happen?"

"Well," Carlisle started, "Esme told me about how you and Edward sang Lovebug the first time you met with Hollywood Records, so I called them up and asked then to send me the song, when I got it I was blown away by your voice, it was amazing, I think Edward even put the song on his iPod," Carlisle explained.

"Guilty," Edward smiled and kissed my temple.

"So I discussed it with the boys if they would like to do a tour with you, Edward said yes before I was even done the question and Jasper and Emmett both said yes after they let me finish. So we called your parents and arranged everything, getting their permission of course."

"Thank you so much," I smiled wiping the tears that threatened to spill over in my eyes.

"Your very welcome Bella," Carlisle and Esme both said. I got up and gave them both two more hugs.

This couldn't have been a more perfect Christmas. My life had changed tremendously in the past four months and it was the best change that ever happened. In two months I would be on tour with my boyfriend's band, not just as Edward's girlfriend, but also as the opening act for twenty five shows. Could my life get even better? We'll just have to wait and see…


End file.
